Tales of the New Light
by Lady Kaa
Summary: SADLY they didn't have enough things to add in Vesperia, but it's in there to D: I won't tell much, other than there is a new disaster coming to all three worlds, and there are new heros to help the old ones :D
1. Chapter 1: Intro

HELLO! This is my first thing on THIS particular site so I'm a little unsure....

ok this is basically a small intro? A look into, in order, Aila, Steph and Zeo's minds right before the opening!

and yes, I used naraku no hana for it a certain guy is gonna kick me for putting him in place of satoko...

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THIS! the three series that the fic center on belong to namco-bandai I believe? and the opening belongs to....whoever it belongs to JUST NOT ME D: _**

* * *

_After the incident with Vandeldesca, when "Luke" came back to everyone, we all thought things would go smoother from then on. That there weren't any more problems coming our way…_

_Boy, when I look back now I think of how stupid we were to hope for that._

~*~*~

I remember what happened after Lloyd and Colette finished the battle against Mithos and the Grand Cardinals, I was swept away by the sheer size of that planet that was next to us. It was soooo COOL…but then there was the danger of it all…

Just thinking about back then, and now, it's enough to bring a girl down!

~*~*~

**Ah….I look back at the past an all I see is the glorious battles on Terra Lumireis, and how we ended the dangers there. Man I wanna spar with Yuri again….ah well. I hear some of the others are making new Blastias…..**

**We….we may need them for this problem.**

-*guitar riff echoes*-*Tales of New Light logo appears*

Come, let us forget that future…

*Kotori stands there with her eyes closed looking towards the camera, with Aila behind her looking to the read's right, it jolts to see steph walking towards a lake after dark before switching back*

If we end up soaked with blood again….

*The scene jolts to Zeo looking tense holding his swords and then back*

Wrapped and coiled in the lukewarm wind!

*The camera jolts to show Nemo, glaring at the camera, then back*

That's probably….

*It shows Marsh looking up, worried, then shows Nemo once more*

A sign(sign…sign…sign….)

*Kotori opens her eyes and after some odd scenery she starts running through a strange place with water on the road, looking frantic*

Escape and break free! Escape and break free!

*It closes up on her face, looking determined*

From a fate far to sad…

*She reaches out, trying to grab something not shown*

You are not a flower of Hell!*Steph is seen with tears in her eyes as she denies something*

Not in that place!

*The scene shows various battlegrounds soaked in blood*

Don't bloom there! Don't bloom there!

*A menacing silhouette is seen*

Don't let yourself get tangled up!

*Marsh is seen standing in the dark, tears streaming down his face*

Broken pieces of time, flying without a sound!*Aila walks over to pick up a strange crystal, solemn faced as the light shines*

*The camera pans out to show Nemo, Zeo, Marsh, Kotori, Aila and Steph standing together, smiling*

* * *

I'll have the first chapter up soon as possible, but certain PEOPLE D are distracting me today


	2. Chapter 2: arival in a strange land

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING D tales go to namco-bandai :3**_

_**anything else referenced go to THEIR owners.....  
**_

w

* * *

Zeo sighed, dusting off his shirt and pants. "Oof….good grief that was a long nap. Hey! Where'd everybody go? This doesn't look like...well, this is a problem…" He scanned the area around him, frowning and narrowing his eyes.

The landscape around him looked nothing like Halure, for that matter it looked like nothing he'd ever seen! He frowned more and looked for any landmarks or people that he could start making a map from, but to no avail. "Shoot, what am I supposed to do now?" He turned around to leave and blinked. Judith was laying on the grass nearby where he stood.

The Dragon Rider looked to be sleeping peacefully, almost smiling in her comfort. He smirked as always, about to start drooling at her figure for the fifth time this week, but thought better of it in case someone came along or she woke up. "Oy! You'd better wake up or I'm going to dump water on you!" He said, grinning as she jumped up.

"I'm up! I'm up! Jeez you're so mean sometimes…" She stopped talking, blinking and looking around. "Weren't we…under…Halure's tree?" She frowned and stepped up to stand by him. "Where's Ba'ul? Rita? Raven, Flynn or Karol for that matter? And Estelle? Where is everyone!?" She grumbled. "They leave us here as a prank?"

Zeo shrugged and looked around some more, frowning…

* * *

Aila frowned a little, helping Kotori stand. "Hau….I'm tired, why is it problems always arise when we're taking a nap? And where'd our resident idiot go? LUUUUUKE! Where are you!?" She growled slightly then sighed. "Tori-chan…I'm so tired….can't we rest more?"

The taller girl winced. "It's our job to keep an eye on him, not rest when he disappears! Come now, let's look for him…" She smiled a little bit and tugged her partner along. "When we find him, I'll help you punish him, how about that?"

Aila smirked. "That works fine for me. Just so long as I do the actual punishment and you hold him down for me!" She winked, skipping two girls looked around them, in an unfamiliar place, but they both grinned and kept on searching for Luke-sama. As they wandered along they heard someone talking and looked around, confused.

"Wha…what was that? I didn't see anyone!" Kotori frowned at Aila's panic. "It's ok, don't worry. It's probably someone down the road, and the wind is carrying their voice is all!"

* * *

Stephanie sighed, annoyed that she was once again left behind. "Lloyd! Get your little tush back here! We have to stay together!" She ran ahead, annoyed that she had to run. She sighed once more and chased her little friend. "This is a lot of frickin work for getting in Kratos' good graces!"

She grumbled and caught the kid in a headlock, wondering why on earth they were in such a strange new place…it had landmarks of Tethe'alla, sure! Even some from Aselia, but there were plenty she didn't recognize and that worried her…

Steph shook her head and started walking, arm latched onto the back of Lloyd's shirt and looking around them. Lloyd twitched. "He…hey did you hear that? It sounded like someone yelling a name!"

Steph frowned more and searched for the source of the noise, then shook her head. "There's no one here but us, Lloyd…"

He sighed and mumbled about going insane before cheering up and grinning at her. "We're probably just esperien…..ex…experiencing fatigue!"

Steph grinned and clapped. "You used them correctly! I'm so proud!"

He sighed a little, then chuckled. "Of course, I'm not as stupid as people think, you know!"

She smirked and winked, walking ahead. "Come on, come on! We're near a water source, I can smell it!"

* * *

Marsh blinked sleep away, sitting up and looking around. "Mmf…..that was a long night, why am I awake so soon?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He stood up and looked around. "Well now, isn't this an interesting sight to see…." Marsh mumbled, standing in some sort of abandoned city.

The guy shook his head and started to look for any signs of inhabitants. He frowned a little, wondering what kind of thing would leave a city empty but unharmed, then shook it off and kept searching.

Out of the blue he twitched, hearing something in the distance. "Woah, déjà vu…." He looked around and blinked, trying to find out if he was hearing things or not.

Marsh frowned, following a strange noise to it's source and his eyes widened a little. He was standing before an odd swirling vortex in the air, it seemed to be growing and he started backing up, twitching and reaching for his sword.

* * *

what will happen next? find out! will I figure out how to do things right? WHO EFFING KNOWS 8D


	3. Chapter 3: what a strange group!

Aila hissed and sighed, glaring at the strange thing in the air in front of them. "Kotori, run!" She turned to grab her partner and make a break for it, but was pulled in through the air. "AH-" Her scream was cut off, because she and Kotori hit each other fairly hard, knocking themselves out.

* * *

Steph twitched and pulled Lloyd behind her, urging him to run while she inspected this strange thing. "Go on, runt! I'll check this out!" She walked forward, frowning and looking it over. Lloyd just made an annoyed grunt and followed her, not running like he was told. "Hey if you're checking it out, so am I!"

She turned to yell at him but twitched, feeling a sudden pull. "Run, run now!"

But it was too late, and they were pulled in, screaming.

* * *

Zeo frowned, staring at the thing in the air. "Looks like one of those freaky warp things I keep hearing about…Judith, let's go see where it takes us-OW! Hey, that was mean!" He winced, rubbing his head. "What if it kills us?" Judith glared a little. "I'm curious to but it's dangerous to just jump in…"

She smiled a little and stepped toward it, poking at it with her lance….then yelped when she felt the tug. "Zeo, come on!" Both jumped in, laughing and enjoying the ride….

* * *

Nemo sighed, hearing voices in the small town near her home. _How long had it been since she'd heard the wonderful voices of an actual human? _

She didn't know, but she wasn't about to write this off as imagination and ran down towards the yelling.

Marsh frowned and stepped back further, then jumped back as people started falling out of the warp. "Wha……"

Aila whined, at the bottom of the pile of people and about to cry. "Get off! It hurts! You guys are freaking HEAVY!!" She glared at them.

Kotori just twitched a little and suddenly they all went flying off the duo.

Steph just rubbed her butt, mumbling uncharitable things under her breath. She sighed a little and looked for her charge, then grinned at the poor kid, stuck in a tree. "HA! Lloyd's stuck in a tree! Poor kid, can't help ya!" She teased him, smirking. The teen just yelled and complained, trying to get loose…then the branch snapped and he landed on poor Marsh's back…

Marsh just grumbled and growled a little, trying to get the damn runt off his back. "Off, please, now….." He pushed the kid off and sighed, dusting himself off.

Zeo sat up, rubbing his head and looked for Judith, worried and annoyed about all this trouble. "Why do these things always happen to us?" He complained, then trotted over to poke the K.O'd Judith. "Oy oy, I'll get the water bucket!"

The girl jumped up and smacked him. "HUSH!" She glared, then sighed as she looked at the group they were with. "I don't see anyone we know…think this might have been a bad idea?"

The guy just shrugged, taking in appearances.

The small girl with wings, pale to a bad extent and too skinny, she had white hair and three shades of blue for her eyes, wearing pure white and no shoes.

The girl with long black hair, taller than her companion with a slight pale complexion. Slender but not so much that it would be unhealthy, curved as well. Wearing a black jumpsuit with black armor over it and forest green eyes. Brown hunting boots with black and red fingerless warrior's gloves.

The girl teasing that boy, petite frame and shoulder length brown hair. Fair complexion complimenting yellow-green eyes, wearing dark jeans, a fitting shirt and simple shoes.

Her little friend, the boy with brown hair and a red jacket. Blue jeans and red boots and gloves. Two swords at his hips with a simple brown sword belt and bright brown eyes.

That guy that the boy with brown hair landed on. Scruffy brown hair and tanned skin, in strange armor with a sword at his hip. Brown eyes completely serious.

The strange girl that came running down at the sounds of yelling and explosions. Long dark hair, tanned skin with small lips and pale blue eyes.

Wearing a short yellow dress, blue heart earrings, white ballerina shoes and a silver necklace and bracelet.

Zeo smirked a little, looking himself over and wondering why on earth this group was together.

Zeo, in his usual outfit of blue shirt under black leather jacket. Blue jeans and his two sword sheaths, His white spiky hair at odds with the rest of him, pale white skin and red eyes completing the strange appearance.

Judith, elven ears and tanned skin. In her blue skimpy armor and her blue boots. A white skirt like thing over the bottom part of her armor to at least attempt at covering up. Her hair long and blue, in a pony tail with a blue hair bow that goes to the floor almost. Red eyes and a white mini jacket covering her shoulders.

Zeo let out a laugh. "What a motley crew we are! Do you think this a sign that we're to fix the problems in our worlds, Judith?" The rider just shrugged, frowning at the group around them…

Aila just sighed, still exhausted and wondering where Luke-a is…Kotori looked worried and that upset the little Snowfeather, for if Tori-chan gets worried there's something wrong with what's going on…


	4. Chapter 4: Journey beginning

Judith just sighed a little and leaned against a wall, while the others talked and gossiped about the situation. She smiled and watched the birds flying around and wonder how her Ba'ul was…Shaking her head she decided not to get depressed and just find a way back home. Judith stepped away from the wall and went to help decide the course of action

Zeo just smirked and waved as the elf-slash-dragon rider came over to join the fun fun fun process of trying to find out what to do now.

He winked a little and then turned back to what he was saying. "So if we can figure out the problems and prophecies of each world we can probably fix the situation and all go home, ne? First course of action: Find out from each other what's going on in each world.

Second course of action: Proceed to fix the problem, whether we need to beat someone up or adjust some sort of ultra important thing that supports the place in question.

Third course of action: Find a way back to our respective worlds. All in favor say Aye?"Aila and Kotori nodded. "Aye indeed." Aila winked. "Aye aye captain Zeo!"

Judith shrugged. "Aye." She wanted to get home soon as smiled brightly. "Aye aye aye! I wanna find Kratos-sama!" She grinned more and nodded. "Aye, I wanna get home to dad…"

Nemo blinked. "Aye, sure! Why not? I want to help you guys!" She smiled sweetly.

Marsh just nodded. "Aye." Then winked at the ladies. "Anything for the ladies here~"Zeo nodded. "Tis' decided, let's be going now!" He ran off in a random direction….and Aila tripped him. "Oy oy oy! We're not going anywhere yet!" He grumbled and rubbed his forehead. "So cruel…"

Kotori smiled and patted her birdy's head then looked to the others. "I suppose I'll start."

She sat on a stump and looked around. "After several years of peace, Miss Tear came and told us that the Seventh Fon Stone had a new prophecy on it, and that we needed to go with Luke-sama to fix the problem. It appears there will be a new outbreak of miasma back home and that if we don't find the origin of it, it will engulf our world…."

Judith sighed and stepped up. "After we Saved Terra Lumireis I thought our hard times were past, but it seems there's something after Estellise and the others, and it's out to destroy the new Blastias…Something we need help defeating…and we thought the Adephagos was bad…Zeo and I heard there was something in a far of land that could drive the strange beast off but then we got zapped here…"

Nemo frowned. "I was born here, but it seems like all the people of this world hid underground for some reason and won't let me in….I don't understand it…."Steph hugged her soon to be stepson, Lloyd and sighed quietly. "Someone revived Mithos, and in his insanity he's been attacking the Tree of Mana, Yuan and Origin can't hold out much longer…."

Zeo nodded. "So our first thing is to see about the people hiding underground ne? OFF WE GO!" He yelped as Aila and Judith both grabbed his arms. He sulked. "Whaaat?"

Kotori smiled sweetly. "We need to do this together, Zeo-san…"

He sighed and nodded, dusting off. "When everyone's ready, if Nemo would show us the way we can get this job underway~" He winked and sat down, waiting.

Marsh just rolled his eyes and checked his supplies, nodding and listing what things he might need soon and what things he'd want soon. He nodded contentedly and looked over to see if the others needed help or supplies.

He smiled happily when he saw the tiny Bird girl come over and ask for help with getting Lloyd out of the tree again…

Steph dusted her hands off, annoyed at Lloyd for suggesting she was too lazy to do the work necessary for the trip. "Hmf, runt, I can do all that and more!" She smiled happily and went to help Koto-chan and Nemo-san work on packing supplies from the house nearby. She frowned a little, though, because there wasn't much to pack…

Nemo just smirked at Steph. "Not a lot, I know. But it's home…well I guess not long till it's abandoned…" She shrugged and trotted off to find her staff, humming her favorite song and grinning at the thought of what's going to happen.

Aila sighed in annoyance, having gotten Lloyd down being tired out from all the running around. She sat down and hugged her knees, playing with her wings and watching Lloyd chase Marsh around and train together. She smiled a little and wondered how Luke-a and Guy-o are…footsteps coming towards her made her look up to see Zeo coming to sit with her. "What's up, tall-y?" He rolled his eyes. "Just wondering why Bird-girl is looking bored, heh…" Aila blinked. "Not bored, tired as hell…."

He laughed a little and poked her. "What's up with that? You haven't done much today after all…" Aila gave him a flat glare. "Me and Tori-chan were wandering around for hours before we ended up in that weird place THEN we wandered around for two hours in that place before coming here!"

Zeo sweatdropped and sighed. "Fine fine, ok ok, no hard feelings I was just curious…!"

Marsh smirked. "You're good, kid! Need a little more work on those techs but you're getting there!" He was showing Lloyd how to use certain attacks and how to block effectively. He winked at Kotori, who was watching with Judith. Both girls totally ignored him and he sighed, dejected. "A guy can try but never succeed…" Lloyd laughed loudly. "You're just like Zelos I swear!" He smirked happily. "That guy never gave up and got Sheena, so you shouldn't either!"

Kotori smiled, staring up at the sky and humming a song from back home. Judith blinked and smirked, deciding to hum a tune to counter it and both got into a little song-fight of sorts, neither winning but both having fun. "This trip looks a little more fun now!" Judith nodded. "I'm worried though, this place gives me the major creepos…"


	5. Chapter 5: The underground city: Terrise

DISCLAIMER :D I own none of this 3 cept maybe for hte storyline

* * *

After planning and packing the group stood near the exit to the small clearing, Nemo waving goodbye to her home. She smiled happily and turned to walk with the group away.

Aila and Zeo mumbled to each other, plotting out battle strategies and pranks…They were getting to the good stuff when Kotori walked over and dragged her little partner off by her ear. "No plotting pranks or evil things allowed!" Aila whined and followed her Tori-chan, sulking.

Lloyd laughed a little. "That's what happens when you plan so openly!" He yelped when Steph gently tugged his ear. "Behave and don't gloat! That's my job…" Judith happily glomped Zeo, trying to cheer him up.

Marsh just watched for monsters…and when one came he just narrowed his eyes, ready to attack, he drew his sword and held it at the ready position. Behind him he heard Aila's tiny voice say two simple words.

"Blessed Drops..." The resulting spell dropping a large bubble on the enemies and destroying them, little Aila moaned and passed out, Kotori catching her partner. "Er…I think she lost her temper…" She sweatdropped, handing the tiny thing to Marsh to carry.

Zeo just sighed, facepalming and walking ahead, ready to take any enemies out along the way. Lloyd standing with him and the duo Double Demon fang'ing any trouble makers.

Judith smirked and got her spear ready, defending those who didn't want to fight or couldn't. She winked happily at Kotori and readied herself for any unfortunate monsters to get past Zeo and Lloyd.

Steph got her lighter out, about to start causing all kinds of havoc, but saw another group of monsters coming up form the rear and decided to take them out. Lighting the landscape aflame in an insane display of pyromania….

Nemo sighed a bit and put out the fire once the monsters were all gone. She smiled and shook her head. "Well, we know what Steph likes…" In response to that comment Steph flicked her lighter open and closed, giggling evilly.

Marsh sighed quietly and frowned at the tiny thing he was carrying. "Why me? I wanna fight…" He sulked a little but shrugged, continuing on…till Aila woke up and freaked out on him…

She wiggled out of his grip and blinked. "Don't. Carry. Me." She glared up at him and nearly chomped his hand when he patted her head, then went to cling to Kotori's arm like always….She smiled happily then stared up at the skies above. "I wanna fly…" She sighed sadly, knowing it'd be a bad idea in front of strangers…

* * *

Soon enough they found a strange mountain range, it had a huge metallic door in the side of it, strange symbols and runes carved into it to keep the door closed and intruders out. Nemo just glared at it and took a deep breath, striking her staff against certain symbols, then carving the runes in the dirt. A great rumbling came as the door slide down, under the ground and the sentries panicked, thinking they were under attack. Seeing Nemo and the others they blinked, stopping and scratching the back of their heads.

Marsh stepped forward and frowned at them. "Hello, we came to see why the people of this world went to hide under ground." The head sentry stepped up to them, in strange armor. "We went because the Old King told us too, and the New King has not decided on if we should return to the AboveGrounds…" The man just shrugged at the distressed looks on the travelers faces and turned to go back inside, waving for them to follow him.

Steph skipped on ahead of the others, happily cheering when she got snacks and a torch to play with, Lloyd just facepalmed and sighed, shaking his head and following her…

Judith followed Zeo and Aila in, humming an old tune from back home in the mountain ranges…She grinned and winked at the tiny bird, who started to hum along. Zeo and Kotori joining in and making it an outright melody.

Marsh, Steph, Nemo and Lloyd just blinked and watched them, then grinned and clapped when they stopped, Steph skipping away again.

* * *

Aila walked along, staring around at the various drawings on the walls. They ranged from a child's drawings of the things they saw, to an adult's lovely work of art showing the city underground.

Marsh quietly observed the way the guards and sentries were behaving, as if these strangers were potential opponents. He smirked a little when one gave him this "don't try it" look, noticing the guard rest his hand on his spear. Marsh just nodded quietly and walked on, leaving the fool.

Kotori gazed around them, looking at the structures holding the tunnels up. Noting every little detail for a little drawing later, and smiling when she spotted gems or ores in the rock around them.

Steph just happily stared at the torch the leader carried, forgetting to watch her step and stumbling every now and then, then squeaked and dashed ahead, seeing a larger torch in the main area.

Judith quietly watched everyone as they walked down the paths, smiling when they reached the larger main room, there was a large skylight, letting the gems in the various walls glow brightly as lamps. She stared at them, eyes wide at all the colors.

Zeo blinked when they arrived at the main room, going to see what kind of supply shops they had down there, seeing as he was getting low on gels and such. He winked happily and flirted with any chicks he saw…grinning and heading back to the group, he saw a strange man walk up to them.

Lloyd frowned up at the tall man, ignoring the strange looks Steph was giving him and trying to access if this guy would be a problem for anyone of the group. He sighed and shook his head, stepping to stand by Steph and had his arms resting on his swords, giving the man a cold glare.

Nemo just gave the group behind the man a cool stare, not trying to seem threatening or anything. She smiled at a child that was playing in the area nearby, waving sweetly when the little boy blinked at her and her companions.

Steph just frowned. "You look like my cousin, Accido."

* * *

YES  
I AM DOING CAMEOS OF PEOPLE I AND THE OTHERS IN THIS KNOW :D

what will happen next? is that REALLY Accido-san? Will I stop doing stupid precursor things? WHO KNOWS :D


	6. Chapter 6: City of Lunise

I know I know, short chapter, but I'm tired D:

DISCLAIMER :D I own nothing dammit D NOT EVEN THE CAMEO'S OR CHARACTERS wellmaybeAilabutthat'sbesidethepoint.

* * *

**The guy rose an eyebrow. "Uh…hi cousin…" He smirked a little. "I'm so awesome, I found a new world to hang out in! The old king was a weakling though, he was easy to kill…" He grinned more and stretched. "So uh, what are you guys here for?" When he heard the explanation he scoffed. "Oh that? I just didn't feel like going up top yet, everyone's pretty safe down here so I figured it'd be easier on them."**

**Steph smiled a little. "Ah, WELL! It's time to go up top, we'll even help escort you guys! OH LOOK A SQUIRRELY!" She ran off, squealing happily and chasing a little squirrel in a hamster ball. Lloyd bust out laughing, doubled over at the randomness of the woman.**

**Aila blinked, squeaked and she and Kotori followed Steph, giggling and chatting about adorable, fluffy squirrelies…Zeo just blinked and watched them chase the little thing…**

**Marsh facepalmed. "Never let a girl off her leash around cute things…especially squirrels…" Accido nodded. "Amen to that, brother…" Judith just blinked and followed them to keep the trio out of trouble or danger.**

**Nemo wandered off after the girls. "I wanna see the squirrely too!" She ran after them, pouting cutely. Marsh blinked and Accido sighed, dragging Lloyd, Marsh and Zeo along after the silly girls. "Hey, wait for us!"**

**At the bottom of the stairs the girls were crowded around the hamster ball, taking turns cuddling the little fluffy squirrel and randomly making jokes. While relaxing they didn't notice the guys come running and continued their playtime. Zeo just smiled a little, letting them have a nice time for once. "With all the monsters and trouble we'll be dealing with, I'm not ruining a little quiet time…"**

**Aila cooed happily, snuggling the little thing during her turn. "So soft, Zeo come feel her fur!" Zeo twitched. "Guh…." He blushed and looked at the guys next to him. He sighed and went to sit with the girls when he got the "go do eet" look from Marsh and Accido.**

**He smiled a little. "Yeah, she's cute and soft…aww…" His Macho facade broke when the little thing snuggled him…**

**Accido twitched and sat down, laughing quietly…Lloyd was rolling around laughing at the poor boy…Zeo just gave them both a scalding glare and blinked up at Marsh, who just kinda stared quietly. He soon sat down with them and dragged the other guys. "Animals are good for relaxation…"**

**After many minutes of animal involved chatting, the group went to get everything ready to get the city of people back to the AboveGrounds. After preparations were made the group acted as guards while escorting the people of Terrise to their old city of Lunise. **

**

* * *

What's in the fair city of Lunise? dirt I bet . or dust.  
**


End file.
